Short and Sweet
by simply woven
Summary: Six little baby-fics that are based to music with very little lyrical-usage. Featuring Kerry, Sandy, Courtney, Kim, and nameless brunette.


1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, and friendship, whatever.  
2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Make sure to include the song name/artist

* * *

**'Till I Collapse- Eminem**

She walked out of the bathroom, ignoring Robert's unwavering glare, and headed for the elevator. As the doors closed, her hand crept to her lips in shock. She knew she had a good seventy five, eighty seconds before the elevator hit the ground floor and she used the given time to regain herself. At first, she was mortified; she'd honestly just come out to Robert Romano in the men's bathroom. Then, she was nauseous; she'd just come out the most hateful, horrible bigot she'd ever met who also happened to be the man who signed her paycheck. Then, as if she had an epiphany, she shook those emotions away; there was no way, no way in hell, she'd let Robert 'Rocket'-goddamn-Romano see the end of this; as soon as the lift hit the ground level, she clicked the number six again and headed straight to where she'd come from and, goddamnit, she was going to give Robert a piece of her mind; she was, regardless of whether or not he was ready for it, going to fight for Kim Legaspi.

**Bubble Toes- Jack Johnson**

Once Kim had left, Kerry had made a career of not noticing women, not watching as they walked by, not giving them a second look. After Sandy had died, she vowed never to go against the love, the commitment, the passion she'd felt for the mother of her son. When Kerry met Courtney, her manifesto had gone out the window, into the garbage can on the corner, and had been taken to the nearby dump; the way she moved, her long legs, though hidden behind the fabric of her pressed pants, captivated Kerry. The way her smile lit up a room, though maybe Kerry was the only one to see that light, had sent electrical shocks through her spine. In the beginning, she had tried to swallow her feelings, move past them, but the more and more she watched the woman, the bigger and bigger the bite became until she could not longer swallow.

**Iris- The Goo Goo Dolls**

Kerry lay in bed, her limbs entangled in the brunette's, all sweaty and sticky, and felt so incredibly erroneous; this wasn't her place to be, this wasn't her style, this wasn't who she was. Kerry realized, as she carefully detracted herself from the girl whose name she had forgotten, that having a one night stand with someone was not her method of coping; she didn't know how some people did that so easily: have sex with a near stranger right after a breakup. Maybe, she mused as she scrounged up her blouse and pants, she was subconsciously trying to validate her sexuality, make the idea that she was indeed a lesbian more than just a thought. She felt mortified as she grabbed her crutch from where it had been discarded on the floor; she was using what she was afraid of being as a cover up for what she was. After all that inconsistent, liquor-induced thinking, Kerry Weaver felt just extremely confused.

**Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy**

She remembered how her head fit just perfectly under the blonde's chin, how her hip's were level with the taller woman's navel, and how their height was of no relevance. She reminisced how good, how safe she felt in the psychiatrist's arms, how comfortable her head could rest on the other's torso. She yearned for the blonde's piercing blue eyes to look at her, a smile evident without a trace on her lips. Instead, she stood under the cascade of steaming water with only images of her former lover running through her mind. Was she a former lover, she asked herself…could someone who had done so much more than love her really be considered such a thing? Could someone who brought such heartbreak, such despair, and such awakenings be called such a cliché term?

**Everybody Knows- Elizabeth & The Catapult**

Kerry knew right from the get-go that Sandy Lopez was a thing to be reckoned with. She knew from the day she met her that one of them would walk away, and that there was no way they'd last. However, she promised herself to at least give it a shot…short term relationship, quick fling, one night stand, or whatever it would amount to be or not, she would give it a shot. After their first night, a night that was spent on Sandy's pullout bed, Kerry was beginning to second guess her intial thoughts and, after their third and fourth nights together, she was wondering what the hell she'd been thinking. Sandy was nothing as she seemed to be; she wasn't a completely masculine, overpowering, headstrong women..she was soft, she was ticklish and, much to Kerry's occasional liking, she didn't mind being on bottom. However, as everyone knows, a relationship could never based on sex unless you're hughe Heffner. So, after their sixth night together, Kerry began to ponder the future, their future.

**Warm Whispers- Missy Higgins**

Sandy spoke sweet nothings into Kerry's ear, soothing away the pain and the tears and the despair. She held the paler woman close, the warmth of their limbs joining and radiating beneath the sheets of their bed. The Latina traced mindless circles on Kerry's back, her dull fingertips slowly calming the older woman down, releasing the tension in her back. Sandy hadn't any idea why she was upset, why she was in need of comfort, and she hadn't questioned anything when her partner had joined her in bed after her shift; she knew better than to draw attention to Kerry's vulnerability when the woman was in such a drained, emotionally wrecked state. What Sandy didn't know, however, was why Kerry had scrubs on when, that morning, she'd left their home in pants and a blouse. What Sandy didn't know was the truth: that Kerry had lost a part of her soul that day; that Kerry had miscarried.

* * *

**A/N:** I've seen this done many times, but FutureTVWriter's piece really motivated me to give it a shot...The one for Iris sounds like I was wasted, not Kerry, so I appologize for all the contradictory thoughts. And...yeah. It's 2:30 in the morning and I had writer's block with And Baby Makes Four, so this is what you get! Review if you'd like.


End file.
